Moop the Loop
by Carly86
Summary: The TARDIS gets a pet... much to Rose's dismay.


_Mooooooop. Mooooooop. MOOOOOOOP._

"What the hell is that?!"

Since the Doctor and Rose left a tropical planet in the Kauxus system, a sound like a foghorn resounded through the TARDIS... and it slowly drove Rose _insane_.

The Doctor looked up from the console. "Oh, that's just Moop. Don't mind him."

"Who the bloody hell is 'Moop'?"

"Just a Loop from the planet, we just left. The TARDIS became friends with him and wants to keep him as a pet."

Rose stared at him. The Time Lord and his ship had to be completely bonkers... "You can't be serious... Why does she want to keep it? She can't even _pet_ him..."

"Ah, Loops are telepathic. They are chatting and playing in their minds. It's quite amusing, actually. They are playing fetch right now." He tipped his head to underline his point.

_Mooooooop. Moooooop. MOOOOOOOOOOP._

"If he is telepathic, why can't he stop making this bloody sound?!"

"It's not really there. He sends out brainwaves to communicate and since you aren't telepathic, they are 'bouncing' off of you, resulting in that sound. Don't worry about it... you will get used to it."

Rose moaned. "But I don't _want_ to get used to it. It's shaking every bone in my body."

"Well, I can't possible toss him out... The TARDIS owns him and we are travelling in her after all."

The Londoner grumbled and dropped into the jump seat, sulking. "I know, but it's really maddening... Oi, TARDIS!" She directed her voice at the ship. "Can't you tell Moop to keep it down a little." Rose received an image of a protruded tongue. "Greeeeat. Thanks for nothing!"

The Doctor chuckled. "Come on! We aren't spending much time in here anyway. He won't bother you too much."

Rose huffed. "If you say so..."

* * *

Two hours later, Rose was in her bathroom, brushing her teeth. She did a double take when a little, hairy creature entered the room. It had long, purple fur and big brown eyes. Rose would find it cute, if it weren't for the contemptuous look it gave her.

She raised her eyebrows and noticed something (a newspaper?) under the little creature's arm. She saw Moop waddle to the toilet, jumping on the seat and opening his paper. When the little guy noticed her staring, he raised his tiny arm and with one little gesture showed Rose unmistakeable that she may leave the room. Frowning, she closed her bathroom door behind her and walked to the console room, where she suspected the Doctor to be. Her pace was slow at first, then faster and finally she broke into a run.

"Doctor!" she screamed, when she stormed into the console room. She heard a thud, followed by what she suspected to be a Gallifreyan curse. The Doctor had apparently been working on the TARDIS and just bumped his head.

"What is it _now_?", he asked a little grumpy while rubbing his throbbing head and climbing out of the TARDIS' depths.

"The- The pet thing! It's using my toilet!"

He stared at her with a look that clearly said 'duh'. "Let me tell you, Moop is an highly intelligent creature... What did you expect?"

"Well, I certainly didn't think he would read a newspaper while... while doing that! And he looked at me like I'm of some inferior species or something." She caught the Doctor's look. "I would be veeery careful of what I'm saying now, Doctor!"

Rose could look remarkable like Jackie when she was furious, so he decided to close his mouth again and swallow his remark.

Moop chose this very moment to come in and waddle to the Doctor. "Aww... Isn't he cute? Seriously Rose, I don't understand what you have against him. If he is a little arrogant, then only because he needs some time to settle in."

The TARDIS hummed in agreement and judging from the noises Moop made, the three were chatting in their minds again.

Rolling her eyes, Rose went back to her room.

* * *

Three weeks later, Rose was sure that Moop wasn't feeling superior at all... No, he just downright hated her.

It pulled one prank after another at her (classic ones like bucket with cold water on door, for example. She didn't know how he managed to get up there but suspected the TARDIS to be an accomplice... the snicker-like humming was evidence enough for her). Every prank was nastier than the other and Rose began to feel more and more unwanted, especially because she always thought the TARDIS would love her, since she treated her sometimes even better than the Doctor. Sad, she told him about the pranks but he just laughed into her face. Out of spite, she demanded to visit her mum.

The Doctor looked completely horrified at that prospect. "You can't be serious... she is evil!"

"That thing is evil!" she yelled back and pointed at Moop, who chose that moment to look like the picture of innocence.

"Rose... this jealousy has to stop." He spoke with an calm voice like someone who tries to calm a kid that's throwing a tantrum.

Rose threw her hands into the air, screamed "Fine!" and stormed off.

Five minutes later she came back with her bag in her hand.

The Doctor stared at her. "What are you doing with that? You said 'visit'... that looks more like 'staying'."

She avoided to look into his eyes. "It is. You can come back to get me, when you realised the truth about him."

With that she left the Doctor behind her and stepped out into her own time. He looked sadly after her while the TARDIS hummed sorrowful.

Hearing a snicker, he whirled around and looked at Moop, who pulled a sad face at once.

The Doctor narrowed his eyes.

* * *

"Are you sure, you two didn't step out of line?", he asked the TARDIS later in the console room. She hummed sadly in response, showing that she felt indeed guilty for her behaviour and turned on the screen. It showed some of the pranks: the bucket thing, drastically changes in Rose's room temperature and spiders which Moop put into her bed. The last thing let the Doctor shudder. In one of their latest adventures, he found out that Rose was absolutely terrified of spiders.

The TARDIS read his thought and implied that she didn't know about it.

"Even without knowing that, it was still a pretty nasty thing to do! What were you thinking?"

She answered and he grimaced. "I know that you were happy about having another telepath here but you don't have to hurt Rose like that because of him!"

The screen now showed her shivering and crying in a corner of her room. The TARDIS had let the spiders vanish by now but she still was unable to calm down. Then the Doctor saw Moop coming into the room and laughing openly at her.

The Doctor's face hardened. "Get Moop here. Now."

Feeling the Oncoming Storm approaching, the TARDIS obeyed without questioning,.

Rose had been home for two weeks and thought that they probably decided to keep that little monster with them instead of her. Her mother didn't miss any opportunity for an "I told you so!" and tried to convince her of getting a job.

When Rose began to seriously think about it, she heard the TARDIS engines.

She ran to the usual parking place and stopped when she saw the Doctor standing in the doors, looking completely crushed.

"I'm so, so sorry, Rose! Please forgive me," he said while looking at her with puppy dog eyes.

Rose felt tears running down her face and jumped into his open arms. "Took you bloody long enough!"

The Doctor grinned and hugged her tightly. "14 hours aren't _that _long."

She pulled back and slapped him on the head. "14 hours?! Try 14 days, Mr 'I didn't get my license'!"

"Ooow! Not so hard!" She slapped him again. "Ro-ose!"

* * *

Thousands of years and miles away, Moop lay in the dirt of his own planet, rubbing his aching butt. Being literally kicked out of the TARDIS sure hurt...


End file.
